Boundaries
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A fictional story about the dark side, Tenebris, and the light side, Lux and the struggle they have to stay in balance. Based on the Adam Lambert BTIKM music video.
1. Chapter 1

**Boundaries**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke from slumber. My head was killing me. I suppose it was because if the several shots of whiskey I had drunken the night before. I sat up, my bed creaking as I did so. I hated my bed. It was small and practically falling to pieces.

"Why must you be so crappy?" I asked my bed. I knew wasn't going to get an answer. After all, beds are too stupid to speak. I stood up, kicked my bed, and went over to my small mirror. I looked at myself. My yellow eyes stood out in the darkness of my room. My eyeliner was still dark, which I enjoyed. I hated having to reapply my makeup. It was so tiresome and annoying. As I brushed the small pieces of hair that had fallen out of place out of my face, I noticed that my collar was down. How refined and sophisticated and refined I looked with my collar down. "Ew," I thought out loud and immediately pulled my collar up. "Much better." I loved looking at myself in the mirror. Many consider vanity a curse, but I find it to be a wonderful way to live. After all, shouldn't everyone enjoy looking at one's self?

I took a seat on my leather couch and tapped my fingernails against the arm of the couch. "We are bored," I said. I began to try everything I could to stay entertained. I sat upside down on my couch, but it didn't do anything to cease my boredom. I picked at the black nail polish on my fingers, which only kept me entertained for a moment or two. I even tried reading, but that just increased my boredom. "We hate books!" I shouted as I threw the book across the room. My left eye began to twitch and I felt a small pain in my head. I shut my eyes tightly in hopes that it would stop the pain. Luckily, it did. I reached over to my side table, grabbed my bottle of whiskey, and poured myself a shot. I always drank when I was bored. I stared at the enormous mirror that expanded across my wall.

"What is the point of you?" I asked the reflective wall. "We already have a mirror, so why do we need you?" I raised my shot glass and swallowed the whiskey in an instant. Suddenly, my reflective wall became transparent. I could see my room, but it was full of daylight. I turned away from the blinding light, due to my sensitive eyes. Once the light dimmed, I looked again at the mirror that had transformed itself into seemed to be a window of some kind.

"Hello Tenebris," came a voice from the other side. "You're looking well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The voice came from Lux. He was wearing his usual soft cover up, a t-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was a dark brown color and his eyes were the same beautiful blue color I remembered.

"Have you lost weight?" He asked, "You look thin." I crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and turned my back on him.

"Sorry we can't say the same thing about you," I responded, "You look tubby." I turned my head slightly and opened my left eye. I saw Lux looking down at his stomach. He was frowning. I shut my eye again and smirked with delight. I enjoyed his sadness so much. I practically fed off of it.

"I'm sorry," he said, to my surprise. "I hope I didn't disgust you with my tubbiness." I growled angrily. I wanted him to be sad, not sorry. He must've noticed my agitation. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Would it make you feel better if you talked about it?" I turned around; my yellow eyes a flaming glow.

"It would make us feel better if you would go away!" I shouted. Lux shook his head in disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk." he said, "You really need to work on that temper of yours Tenebris. It's quite childish. You'll never find another destiny partner with a temper like that." I was so filled with rage I felt as if my body was going to explode. I had to let it out somehow. I looked up at my ceiling, closed my eyes tightly, and screamed at the top of my lungs. As I screamed, I ran over to my bookshelf, lightning fast, and knocked down all but one of my books. I flipped over one of my chairs and jumped up and down in a complete fit. "You see?" said Lux, as he poured himself a cup of tea. "This is the kind of thing I'm talking about. Thank you for proving my point." He sat down on his plush couch and took a sip of his tea. "Try and control your anger. Take deep breaths. Inhale, then exhale."

"WE DON'T NEED TO CONTROL OUR ANGER!" I yelled, my voice echoing and distorted.

"Uh huh," responded Lux, "I can see that." I grabbed my bottle of whiskey and drank, not even bothering to pour myself a shot. I held the bottle and wiped my face with the back of my hand. "That's another thing," said Lux, taking another sip of his tea. "You drink too much. It's unhealthy. I'm beginning to worry that you may be an addict. Perhaps you should consider switching to tea like me. It'd be better for you sweetheart." He took another sip of his tea and wiped his face with a napkin. I could feel my insides boiling with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL US 'SWEETHEART'?!" I shouted. "WE ARE NOT YOURS ANYMORE! AND WE ARE CERTAINLY NOT AN IGNORNANT CHILD YOU CAN TALK SO FOOLISH TO! WE WILL DO AS WE PLEASE AND DRINK AS MUCH AS WE LIKE! SO HA!" I poured the entire bottle of whiskey into my mouth and exhaled with delight when I finished. I felt so accomplished and felt as if I had won the argument. However, Lux didn't look defeated. He smiled at me as his eyes pointed to the bottle. It was empty. "You tricked us?" I said, completely shocked at my own stupidity.

"No," he responded, "I didn't _tell_ you to finish your bottle. You did that all on your own. However, now that you have finished it you'll have to wait till tomorrow for another to appear in your fridge. If you do get thirsty before then, I have plenty of tea and I'd be delighted to share."

"How dare you?" I said, my teeth clenched in anger. Lux simply rolled his eyes and continued sipping his tea. He picked up his cup, walked over to a drawer, pulled out a notepad, slipped on a pair of headphones, and led on his couch. "Hey!" I shouted. "Hey! We are talking to you!" He looked up from his notepad for a moment, but then continued drawing. "Are you ignoring us?" I asked, getting no answer. "You can't ignore us! We are supposed to ignore you!" I growled and continued to try and get his attention. I didn't know why, but for some reason I wanted his attention. I wanted him to notice me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(In Lux's Point of View)**

As I listened to the calming sound of my music, I occasionally looked up from my notepad to watch Tenebris. He was throwing yet another fit. I felt so bad for him. He had always been bitter, but it had gotten much worse since our separation. I kept telling myself to stop caring for him, but it was against my nature. Being a being of light, I had a love for all things, especially Tenebris. I watched him tare up his room and yell and scream, until finally he sat against his wall with a frown on his face. He must've either gotten tired, or knew he wasn't going to get my attention. He had his arms wrapped around himself and looked as if he was shivering. I could see his breath as he exhaled through his mouth. I couldn't bear to see him like this, so cold and melancholy. I took and off my headphones, put down my notepad, and walked up to the transparent wall separating us.

"Tenebris?" I said, "Are you alright?" He scowled at me and said,

"Why? Do you care to mock us? Do you wish to gloat about your success?" I shook my head no. He looked surprised. He tilted his head sideways like a confused puppy. "So…you actually care?" I smiled and nodded my head yes. In the blink of an eye, I saw Tenebris pressing his hands against the barrier between us. He had his eyes closed and was smiling. "We knew it!" he said. "We knew you still loved us! Oh how we've longed for this day! Oh Lux, we…" Suddenly, he stopped. Tenebris' happiness switched almost immediately to sadness. He put his hand behind his head and backed away from the barrier. "We're sorry you had to see that," he said, "We usually have more control over our emotions." He was blushing and looked completely humiliated. I decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey," I said, "it's alright. I don't mind. I've always liked seeing you happy. You shouldn't have to put a boundary on all your emotions." He turned his head to look at me and gave me a smirk. "So," I said, "What's the matter? You never got the chance to tell me." He turned away from me once more.

"We've been feeling…strange."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "We've been feeling like…we are alone. Like we are missing something. Like…like we're not good enough and are…insignificant. What does this mean Lux? What are these feelings? We don't like them and we want to eliminate them."

"Well," I responded, "those feelings can be put under loneliness. You also said you feel like your missing something? That's called incompletion. Have you ever thought that you feel incomplete because you miss…" I stopped short. I should not have continued my sentence, but naively I did. "me?" Tenebris turned around, his eyes burning with rage.

"No," he said, his voice distorted. "We do not miss you! Are you trying to assume we are weak? That we are lonely because of your absence? Why would you think this way? We are strong!" Tenebris stomped his foot, shaking his whole room.

"I don't think you're weak!" I said. "I just thought that you missed me because we recently separated and you said you were lonely. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Tenebris looked even more furious.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET US?! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE! YOU MAKE US FURIOUS AND DISTURBED WITH YOUR PRESENCE! YOU BELIEVE US TO BE A WEAK HEARTED FOOL! WELL WE HAVE SURVIVED WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LIGHT AND WARMTH BEFORE AND WE WILL DO IT AGAIN!" I felt so horrible. I didn't mean to make him angry. I just wanted to help him see reason. Perhaps I should've never gotten involved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(In Tenebris' Point of View)**

Never before have I been so angry. I watched as Lux went away from the barrier between us and lay on his bed. I despised him. The way he was always so cheerful and always tried to help. It made me sick. I hated his clothes, so casual and ugly. I hated his room, so bright and comfortable. I despised everything about him. However, the one thing that I hated the most was the feeling that I needed him. For some reason, I had been drawn to him. I had had this feeling that I was missing something, and always my instincts were telling me that it was him. I was infuriated by this thought. I grabbed the remaining book on my shelf and picked up the lighter I kept on my nightstand. I was ready to burn it. I opened up the book for one last look through before I lost it forever. The book turned out to be a photo album. Inside were pictures of Lux and I. We were having fun, dining together, living in harmony. Memories long forgotten flushed back into my mind. It was a beautiful feeling. I could remember the first time I fell in Love with Lux like it was yesterday.

_Lux and I were at our dinner table (Our room's were conjoined at the time). We were eating lobster with a side of salad. It was Lux's favorite meal. I was playing with a leaf from the salad. I wasn't feeling very well. _

"_You alright love?" he asked._

"_No," I replied._

"_Why?" he asked, putting his hand on mine. _

"_We just feel so…purposeless and unwanted." _

"_What?" he said, "Why would you think that?" _

"_No one enjoys darkness," I said, "We are feared, hated, and unloved." A single tear rolled down my cheek as thunder cracked and lightning flashed from my side of the room. _

"_Don't get upset," said Lux, "I enjoy darkness." I looked up at him._

"_Really?" I said, "You enjoy our company?" _

"_Of course," replied Lux, "Don't you think I would've left by now if I didn't? You shouldn't feel unloved." I wiped away a tear that managed to escape my eye._

"_Why? We are unloved by all. Why should we think otherwise?" He leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. _

"_Because I love you," he said. I smiled and laughed. That was the first time I had laughed in a long time. From that moment on, Lux and I were inseparable. We did everything together. He made the sun rise and I made the sun set. We were an unstoppable team. We were so in sync with each other that you could've sworn we were the same person._

Remembering this made me feel warm on the inside. A strange, but nice feeling. I flipped throughout the book, admiring every page. Until finally, I reached the last page. It was a picture of Lux holding me as I slept upon him. A tear rolled down my cheek and fell upon the page. I knew when this picture was taken, and the story behind it was not as nice as the others.

_I was asleep in Lux's lap. His cover up was so soft and cuddly. He woke me by gently shaking my shoulder. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I need to talk to you Tenebris," he said, "It's important." I sat up and looked at Lux. He wasn't smiling like he usually did. He looked utterly serious. "I've been thinking," he said, "We've been together for awhile now…"_

"_Yes," I said with a smile, "It's been wonderful! We've never felt…" My left eye twitched as I smiled, "happier!" My voice sounded normal, high pitched, and deep all at once when I said that word. Happiness was new to me. I had never experienced it until Lux and I had joined together. _

"_Tenebris," Lux said, "I can't do this anymore." My smile turned to a frown. _

"_Wha…What?" I stuttered. I knew Lux could see the sadness in my yellow eyes. I wanted him to see my pain. _

"_I'm sorry," he said, "But I just can't deal with your mood swings anymore. All you ever do is insult me and cause fights between us. Then later, you kiss me and act like everything's perfect. Well it's not perfect Tenebris! You're hurting me Tenebris." Lux turned away from me. I could hear him whimpering and could see tears falling to the floor. "I love you Tenebris," he said as he turned back to look at me, tears in his eyes. "But I can't do this anymore. I'm so so sorry." My head was down. A number of emotions were flying through my brain at one time. It hurt so badly. Changing from happiness, to fear, to depression, to desire, to disappointment, and finally to rage before a single eye could blink. My hands were trembling. I grabbed my head. It was such immense pain. I could hear loud crashes of thunder and I could see the room light up from large flashes of lightning. I became so cold. My body was shivering. I couldn't move. Lux approached me. "Tenebris?" he said, "Are…are you ok?" I did not move. My body was like ice. "I'm so very sorry," he said. _

"_You will be," I said, my voice multi-toned and echoing. I looked up at Lux. My yellow eyes ablaze and I definitely did not look as happy as I was moments ago. The shadows from every corner of our rooms gathered around me. I began to levitate. I could feel the pure darkness pulsating through my veins. "HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH THE EMOTIONS OF THE CONTROLLER OF DARKNESS? YOU HAVE BROKEN OUR HEART LUX, CONTROLLER OF LIGHT, BUT NOW IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE BROKEN!" I waved my arm and all the candles that Lux had lit for our date had blown out. I pointed my index finger down and all the shades closed. The darkness gave me strength. I grabbed Lux by his throat and lifted him up. He grabbed at my hand; trying to release me of the grip I had over his throat. "Do not bother to struggle," I said, "There is no escape." I looked at Lux and he looked back at me. I could feel his fear and I could see it in his blue eyes. He was losing air fast. I squeezed his throat tighter. _

"_Please" he pleaded, losing breath. "Please don't do this. I'm…I'm so sorry…that I hurt you. Please…Tenebris…forgive…me." his eyes closed slowly and his hands dropped to his sides. Lux was dying. My eye twitched. Suddenly, I released my grip on Lux's throat. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. The shadows flew back to their corners as quickly as they came. I was afraid of myself. My hands were trembling, not in anger, but in fear. I had never lost control before. Lux looked up at me. He looked frightened. As if a monster stood before him. And it was true. I was a monster. I remembered when Lux told me that he had no fear towards the dark. That he loved it and even enjoyed it. That he enjoyed my company. Seeing his face told me that I had changed all that. He now saw the true nature of the darkness. A cold, evil, heartless thing that could never be loved. Never accepted. Tears began to build up in my eyes. My makeup began to run. I backed away slowly from Lux. _

"_Tenebris wait," he said, as he reached out his hand to me. "We can fix this." I ran to my area of our room before he could grab me. I used whatever dark energy I had left to create a barrier. Lux tried to get to me, but ran into the barrier. "What have you done?" he cried. He banged on the transparent glass wall that had now separated us. Lux's room slowly began to change into the reflection of my own room. "No!" Lux shouted. "Tenebris!"  
"It's for your protection my love," I said. "We won't ever hurt you again. Your sunlight will never again be plagued by the rising of this dark and terrible moon." _

"_No!" yelled Lux. "Tenebris!" The reflection had almost consumed Lux's view of me and mine of him. I walked up to the barrier and placed my hand on the glass where Lux's was. A tear rolled down his left cheek as one rolled down my right. _

"_Forgive me." Those were the last words I uttered to Lux before he was fully consumed by my reflection. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The memory of that awful day brought tears to my eyes. I could hear the raindrops hitting my window. I felt so depressed, but depression wasn't new to me. Then I began to feel enraged. This memory caused me pain and it was hurting me. I didn't like being hurt. I ripped out the picture and lit it on fire. The flame was glorious. I watched the awful memory burn in awe. I was enchanted by how the flame slowly consumed the picture. Suddenly, I realized something. The barrier that I had created had consumed Lux's vision of me and mine of him many moons ago. However, now I was able to see him again and he could see me. Why would the barrier suddenly allow us to interact with each other once more?

"Oh good," said Lux, "You've calmed down a little." He put down his notepad and walked up to the barrier. I dusted the ashes from the burnt picture off my lap and wrapped my arms around myself. I rubbed my forearms in an effort to warm myself. I didn't have much heat, due to my thermostat being broken. Nothing in my room ever worked, which was probably why I hated it so much. "You're cold?" said Lux, in a concerned voice.

"No," I said, "We are not cold."

"The fact that you're shivering and that I can see your breath tells me otherwise." Lux raised one of his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Are you making fun of us?" I asked.

"No," he responded, "Why do you always think I'm making fun of you? I'm not a bad guy. It's against my nature to verbally abuse. It might hurt your feelings and I would never want to do that."

"Why do you torment us with your kindness?" I replied. "Why must you insist on giving us false hope with your concern? Why can't you just hate us like everyone else?"

"Oh Tenebris," said Lux, "I could never hate you."

"Why not Lux? We've hurt you before, we've insulted you, and we even almost killed you, yet you insist on being kind to us."

"Well, I've hurt you before as well." I cringed.

"Please, do not remind us. It hurts us to remember."

"Well," said Lux, as he looked down at the floor, "Why don't you turn up the heat in there?" Of course he was trying to change the subject.

"We cannot," I responded rising to my feet, "Our heat has been broken for as long as we remember. The cold may be bitter, but we will endure it." Lux looked worried.

"What if you get sick?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please shut up. We do not get sick. We have grown immune to all disease. The only thing that can make us sick now is the sound of your voice!"

"I'm sorry that my voice bothers you," said Lux, his face painted with sincerity.

"You have ignored our request," I said, "If we recall correctly, we asked you to please shut up!" I was starting to go from slightly annoyed to angry very fast. Lux backed up a step. He must've been intimidated by my shouting. I turned to look at him. "Lux!" I said. "Lux wait! Do not be afraid! We didn't mean it!" Lux stood still and slowly began to turn his back on me. "Lux, please look at us! Talk to us!" Lux froze in place. He turned his head to look at me.

"Yes Tenebris?" he said. "What do you need from me?" My eyes darted left and right as I tried to think of a reason why I needed Lux's attention.

"Uh…" I said, "We wish to…uh…to…" I swallowed hard.

"Well Tenebris?" said Lux, "What?"

"We wish to…to…to…" I found myself stuttering. What I wanted to say, didn't want to leave my mouth. However, I finally managed to get enough strength to say it. "To…To beg your forgiveness!" My voice was normal and high-pitched at the same time. "We beg your forgiveness Lux, Controller of Light! We have been missing you ever since you faded away many moons ago! Now fate has allowed us to speak to you again and we have decided not to take this opportunity for granted!" Lux smiled as tears began to fill his eyes. "We know that we have abused, frightened, and neglected you, but we need you to know that all that time we never stopped loving you. We know we always say we don't need you and that we can live without you, but we can't Lux. We need your warmth and light to guide and help us because we…we…we lo…" My head began to throb with intense pain. I grasped my head with my hands. I knew what was happening. I was losing control again. Of all times, it had to be then. My eyes began to glow and the shadows were surrounding me. Harsh winds blew from my window. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.

"Tenebris!" Shouted Lux. "It's ok! Say it! Control yourself!"

"We can't!" I shouted. "We're too afraid of what you…will say. We…don't want…to be…hurt again!" My voice became deep and was echoing.

"Tenebris!" yelled Lux. "Don't let you fear of being hurt make you this way! You can trust me! I promise!" The pain in my head became too intense for me to handle. I shrieked in pain. When I opened my eyes, Lux was staring at me. He had only the expression of fear in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(In Lux's Point of View)**

Tenebris' shriek sounded like the roar of a tyrannosaurus rex. I was afraid, but not for my safety. For Tenebris'. The ground began to shake like a massive earthquake. Tenebris was on his floor. The shadows surrounded him. I could only see him, not his room. That's how dark it was. He was still shrieking in pain. I covered my ears. The sound pierced my eardrums like sharp knives. Tenebris looked at me. He looked so innocent and frightened, like a child who had lost their parent at a shopping mall.

"Lux," he said, with his voice distorted and his arm reaching out to me. "Help us." Suddenly, the shadows consumed him. His whole room went black.

"Tenebris!" I shrieked. "Are you alright?!" No answer. Just when I thought all hope was lost, I saw a pair of glowing eyes emerge from the blackness. "Tenebris?" I said. "Is…is that you?"

"No," came a deep and demonic voice. "Tenebris is gone. Now it is only I, Metus." A flash of lightning gave me a quick view of him. It was Tenebris, but something was not right. His soft yellow eyes were now blood red and his face was now extremely pale. His canine teeth were sharpened and thin. The candles of his chandelier spontaneously lit, but were very dim.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am Metus," he replied, "The true Ruler of Darkness. That weak-minded fool Tenebris created me to help him forget and protect against all the emotions he felt towards you. I have been locked away for many moons waiting to destroy you."  
"To destroy me?" I said. "Why to destroy me?"

"Because," responded Metus, "I contain all the negative and hurtful memories of you. All the rage and pain you caused Tenebris was placed into my creation. Now I will do what that stupid fool Tenebris should've done years ago!" Metus reached for the lighter on the nightstand, which flew into his palm. He ran to the mini-fridge faster than my eyes could follow. A full bottle of whiskey was inside. "Perfect," he said. He took the bottle and then bolted at light speed to the oxygen tanks attached to the wall. Metus then poured the whiskey all over the tiger skin rug that was adjacent to the tanks. He threw down the bottle, which shattered into pieces on impact with the floor. He then flicked open the lighter and stared at the flame with such fascination. He then slowly pointed it towards the floor.

"Don't do it Metus!" I shouted. "Please! I beg of you! I'll do whatever you want!" His red eyes were staring directly at me, as if he could see into my soul. He then smiled a devilish smile.

"I want you to die." He dropped the lighter onto the rug, which immediately burst into flames. Metus began to laugh manically. His demonic laughter sent chills down my spine. "Now you will burn in fire and finally receive the punishment you deserve!" I started panicking. I had never seen a fire that big before. Suddenly, I began to cough. My throat felt as if it might've been closing. An alarm started going off in my room.

"Warning. Oxygen level decreasing," came a voice, "Oxygen level now at 85%" Now I was really panicking. I tried to calm myself down. After all, panicking was just going to make me breathe heavier and that would make me lose oxygen faster. I took deep breaths but coughed between each exhale.

"Oxygen level now at 80%." I guess my attempt at making sure I wouldn't waste air, actually wasted more air than I thought. Metus was staring at me. He wasn't laughing anymore. An angry scowl was on his face.

"This is taking too long," he said, "Better speed up the process a little. I'd like to watch you die _today_." He grabbed one of the tubes that were connecting his tanks to the wall. He pulled hard on it until it was completely torn off the wall.

"Oxygen level now at 40%," came the voice of my alarm.

"That's better," said Metus. I collapsed on my floor. I couldn't stop coughing. I could feel my body losing strength. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I crawled to the barrier.

"How?" I said, "How are you…still…still…"

"Still living?" said Metus. "That's simple. You see, you and I normally share oxygen. And now, not only have I set fire to your tank, but also I have ripped out the tube connecting your tank to mine. Therefore, I will have all the oxygen I need while I watch you gasp for air as you die! Like a fish out of water." Metus laughed as he sat down on his couch.

"Oxygen level at 30%," the voice of my alarm warned. "Oxygen level decreasing rapidly." I rested my back against the barrier.

"This is the end," I thought, "I'm going to die." The lights in my room began to dim. The sunlight that usually shined in from my windows was slowly fading. I took a look at my oxygen tank.

"Oxygen level now at 15%," said my alarm, "Warning! Oxygen level dangerously low! Approximate depletion time: 5 minutes."

"5 minutes," I thought. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my notepad and ripped out a single page. I picked up a pencil that was on the floor and used the last bit of strength to write a message. When I finished, I turned around to face Metus. I knocked on the glass wall to get his attention.

"What's this?" He said amused. "Your last words?" I nodded my head and placed the paper against the wall for him to see. Metus laughed as he leaned in closer to read my message. Metus' smug smile suddenly became a blank expression. The note that I had written had 9 simple words on it that I should've said a long time ago.

_Tenebris, I forgive you. I have loved you, always._

"5, 4," came the voice of my alarm. The last thing I remember was hearing the voice reach 1 and seeing Metus' left eye twitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Tenebris' Point of View)**

"Where are we?" was the first thing I said. I remembered talking to Lux and then suddenly seeing complete darkness. Now I could hear the sound of an alarm and I could see Lux's room. Although, it didn't look like Lux's room. It was dark, no light to be found. The sun that shined in through his windows, had set. The candles that were usually lit, now were blown out. I was confused, until I saw him. Lux was laying flat on the ground. I couldn't see his face.  
"Lux?" I said, hoping for an answer. However, I didn't get one. "Lux!" I yelled, now concerned beyond belief. He wasn't moving. He needed help. "Don't worry Lux!" I shouted. "I'm coming!" I stood up and began banging on the barrier. No effect. I took in as much air as possible and shrieked at the top of my lungs. The barrier cracked at it's edges. I smiled and hopped up and down in excitement. My plan was working. I now started kicking the barrier as hard as I could. Another crack appeared. I kept kicking and kicking until finally, the whole barrier was covered in cracks. The barrier shattered into a million pieces. I ran over to Lux's side at light speed and dropped to the floor. I turned him over. I stroked his cheek with my index finger. His face was so pale and cold.

"Lux?" I whispered, "Lux? Are you ok?" Still no answer. I put my arm behind his back and held him. His eyes were shut and his mouth was closed. The pinkness in his lips had disappeared and the color in his cheeks had turned gray. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. I put my head on his chest to listen for his heartbeat. There was no sound, only silence. Tears began to build up in my eyes.

"Oh Lux," I said as I cried, "What've we done to you? We…we…we killed you." I broke down into heavy tears. My eyeliner and mascara began to run. My black tears dripped from my face. "Please Lux," I said, "Please return to us. Our one true love, has always been you. Please Lux. You're the only thing in this world we would die without. Please, please come back." I held Lux's lifeless body in my arms. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. Suddenly, I noticed something. There was a piece of paper in his hand. I took the paper and read it's contents aloud.

"_Tenebris, I forgive you. I have loved you, always." _

"Oh Lux," I said, "You did forgive us. And you…you loved us." I put my fingers on Lux's cheek and slowly moved them down to his chin. I leaned in, closed my eyes, and gave Lux one final kiss on his lips. A single dark tear rolled down my left cheek and fell upon his hand. I held him close to me. I never wanted to let him go. My eyes were tightly shut. When I opened them, I noticed something. One of Lux's candles was lit. Then another was lit. And another, and another, and another, until they were all lit. A voice said,

"Oxygen level stabilizing." A light shined in from the windows. Lux's body felt warm. His eyelids began to twitch, until he finally opened his eyes.

"Tenebris?" He said. "Is that you?" I smiled the biggest smile possible and squeezed Lux in a huge hug.

"Yes," I said, "Yes it is us! We're so glad you're ok! We were so worried about you! We thought we had lost you forever."

"How are you here?" asked Lux. "The barrier…"

"Is destroyed. We broke it ourselves to try and save you."

"You did all that for me?" said Lux. "But I thought…you were under Metus' control?" I turned my face away from Lux in embarrassment and fear.

"Metus," I said, "We should've never created him. He was our worst mistake ever. We thought if we could manifest our negative emotions into something else, it would be easy to forget about and control them. We were wrong. Metus was a combination of all our hatred, fear, and anger. He became stronger and more powerful as time went on. We never thought he'd overpower us. After all, we created him. I can't believe we let this happen. We're so sorry Lux." Lux put his hand on my cheek.

"Shh," he said, "It's ok. It's not just your fault. It's mine too. I mean, if it wasn't for me you would've never had all that negative energy built up in the first place. I wish I could've treated you better. Then maybe all this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh shut up Lux," I said, "We forgive you for hurting us all those moons ago. However, the only reason you left us in the first place was because we were a horrible partner. We always pointed out your faults and laughed at your mistakes when we should've embraced and accepted your flaws. And no we realize that that was wrong. We're glad you forgive us though. Because that made us realize, if you were killed then we wouldn't have a reason to live. What is the darkness, without the light?" Lux leaned in closer to me and kissed me on my lips passionately. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Tenebris," he said, "Let's never separate again." I thought about it for a moment, which made Lux pout. Then I smirked and said,

"Agreed." From that moment on, Lux and I were one once more. We did everything together. When the sun would set, the moon would rise and just as that was in balance, so were we. We fought sometimes, but we always managed to forgive each other and realize our mistakes. Lux taught me to control my anger and I taught him how to yell at me when I did something he didn't like. It was a glorious time. We were so in sync that you could've sworn that Lux and I were the same person.


End file.
